The present disclosure relates generally to X-ray backscatter imaging systems, and more particularly to generating three dimensional image data of features within a composite structure.
Known ultrasound systems do not provide information about the thickness of features, such as wrinkles, within a composite structure because they cannot “see” past the feature from one side. There is a need to supplement ultrasonic detection of wrinkles with a method that can quantify wrinkle thickness and better determine the shape of the wrinkles. Addressing this need would provide more accurate structural performance models and predictions. X-ray laminography provides sequential layers of information for the interior of a structure. However, existing X-ray laminography systems require access to both sides of a structure, in order to operate. X-ray backscatter systems provide a tool for seeing into structures from one side only. However, images collected for inspection or evaluation are typically two dimensional representations of a superposition of depth information. Various methods to collect three dimensional information have been attempted, but they have been impractical or slow with relatively poor accuracy, because of single X-ray insertion and collection angles.
X-ray computed tomography can obtain accurate three dimensional X-ray attenuation data, but requires access to all sides of the structure being analyzed. Accordingly, computed tomography cannot be used for inspecting large aircraft parts, such as a wing or fuselage. A portable system is needed that combines the best of the above methods: a one-sided inspection system for three dimensional imaging of hidden features within a composite structure.